Vince Tolentino Matias
Vince Tolentino Matias is a mature Filipino user who makes grounded videos out of bad characters and baby show characters of Nick Jr and not Disney Junior, PBS Kids Tiny Pop, and CBeebies. Sadly, he will leave GoAnimate on September 30, 2018. Link to his YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2zyuvRBR-ahB_kyspwztEA Likes: Barney and Friends, Caillou, Teletubbies, The Berenstain Bears, Arthur, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Doc McStuffins, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Sesame Street, Play with Me Sesame, The Furchester Hotel (CBeebies/CBBC), Elmo's World, Vocaloid, Strawberry Shortcake, HI-5, Cyberchase, Upin & Ipin, Lilo & Stitch, Finding Nemo, Monsters, Inc. (2001), Cinderella (1950/2002/2007/2015), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), Peter Pan (1953/2002), Beauty and the Beast (1991/2017), Sleeping Beauty (1959), 101 Dalmatians, Good users, dating, startups and closedowns (mostly with national anthems), Pocoyo, The Bear in the Big Blue House, Sofia the First, Puzzle Place, Bob The Builder, Thomas & Friends, Cartoon Network shows like Adventure Time, Steven Universe, We Bare Bears, The Amazing World of Gumball, Regular Show, Ben 10, and other shows made by Cartoon Network, Disney Channel and Disney XD cartoon shows like Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, Kim Possible, Star vs. The Forces of Evil and other cartoon shows made by Disney, Minecraft, Plants vs. Zombies, Pinoy Henyo, Zombie Tsunami, Temple Run, Subway Surfers, Deal or No Deal, Scrabble, Bingo, Basketball, Soccer, Billiards, Bowling, Wheel of Fortune, Family Guy, American Dad, Finding Dory (2016), Henry Hugglemonster, My Friends Tigger & Pooh, Little Einsteins, Sheeep, Vampirina, Tweenies, Sid the Science Kid, some Filipino movies (e.g. Everything About Her (2016)),Tiny Pop,Pop,Pop Max, J-Law San Pedro, ESM on YT, Sarah West, DamienDaEsketit, and users who respect his opinions. Neutral: Warren Cook, Care Bears, Fireman Sam, Totally Spies, Coolboy7750, anime (e.g. Sailor Moon, Detective Conan, Inuyasha, etc.) Dislikes: Dora the Explorer, Peppa Pig, Oogieloves, Blues Clues, The Nutshack, Spongebob Squarepants, Pig Goat Banana Cricket, The Loud House, Harvey Beaks, Little Bill, South Park, Footloose (1984/2011), Foodfight!, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Red Boris, Evil Diesel Busters, Rosie (GoAnimate only), The Emoji Movie, Nathan Pearson, Hot Sauce Mom, Melissa Indes, Irish Andres, David Vendes, Karla Sonnazon, Rico Maglinte, Pamela Castro, Edrose Fanales, Sheila & Katie Morales, Althea Andrea, Irina Matina Monzalnes, Ju7641, My Little Pony, Winx Club, immature users, spambots, swearing, Disney villains, IRYO Comments, Video Brinquedo, PussycatDollsYes JamesBluntNo, Your Angelica and users who do not respect his opinions, Touhou Project,Drawn Together, Brickleberry, Haruhi Suzumiya, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Happy Tree Friends, Jeffy, Damn! Show, Postman Pat's Pet Sematary, and E.T. for Atari 2600 (due to being the worst video game of all time that caused the North American Video Game Crash of 1983) Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Good Users Category:Baby Show Lovers Category:International GoAnimate Characters Category:2000 Births Category:Protagonists Category:Anti troublemakers Category:Barney Fans Category:Dora Haters Category:Caillou fans Category:Disney fans Category:Philippines Category:Good characters Category:Sesame Street fans Category:Users Category:Innocent People Category:PBS kids fans Category:Nick Jr Haters Category:Disney junior fans Category:Footloose Haters Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Fans Category:Gumball Fans Category:J-Law San Pedro Supporters Category:The Adventures of Kate Dubs Category:Users who are retiring from GoAnimate Category:Nickelodeon Haters